


Haze

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [12]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Stoned Sex, eating the bad guy, monster fucking, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: The reader goes to a college party, something bad happens, the big guy saves her, and sexy things happen as a result.





	Haze

The black tendrils crept down your rib cage towards your belly button. A black band wrapped around your hips and weighed you down to the bed. Through the haze of sleep, two tendrils wiggled between your folds. 

“Venom,” you mumbled into your pillow, “nah. I gotta go to work in the morning.”

“But, I love the taste of chocolate,” he hissed.

“Mmmhmm,” you hummed into the pillow “everybody knows.”

You rolled onto your side, closing your legs with the two tentacles trapped between them. You pulled the blanket up to cover your mouth and nudged your eye mask back into place over your eyes. 

“You sleep. I’ll do everything.”

When you had sublet your friend’s apartment a month ago, you didn’t realize that it came with a visitor. Your curiosity always got the best of you. You loved going into half constructed houses, abandoned buildings, and wooded areas. You were a walking statistic. You were young. You were black. You were a girl. You spent the majority of your time alone. It was likely that no one would miss you if you were kidnapped. When you moved in, you opened the cupboard above the oven and saw a jar. 

“Nasty bitch.”

You were about to throw it out, assuming it was a jar of grease that Zeiynab had left behind. But, it wasn’t yellowing or hardened. It was black and smooth when you poked it. You left it to the side of the stove and went back to unpacking your boxes. It was easy to unpack when you never had much of anything. 7 small boxes and 3 large ones. You put your three small cacti on the ledge of the window. The setting sun lit the sky up in purples and grays. You took a walk around the neighborhood. You dropped your keys in the drawer by your bed when you returned. You caught a shadow in the corner of your eye in the kitchen. 

“Oh shit.”

“Ah. My new mistress.”

The deep timbre shook the ground beneath your feet and made your teeth clack together. 

“Excuse me? Mistress? No. Nonono. I’m not your mistress? How could I—eep!”

He loomed over you. His milky iridescent eyes blinked slowly and curiously at you. His tongue flicked out and briefly touched your lips. He shrunk in size before your eyes. He retreated back to the jar and pulled the lid back on top and spun it closed. Left in a state of confusion, you quickly ate dinner carefully eyeing up the jar. You jumped into your PJs and didn’t sleep a wink. This went on for a week before your curiosity got the best of you. You spun the top off.

“Excuse me? Could you just…um…come out…so we can…talk? I guess…I’m not sure what you want—”

“To eat the bad guys.”

“I don’t know if we—”

“Eat chocolate and tater tots.”

“Wait. Wait! Is that a euphemism for something?”

“No? What would it be—”

“I mean, is that some sexual thing? Eating chocolate? Like you’ve got a weird fetish for black women, because I am not a fetish asshole.”

He meekly twiddled his claws together. In reality, you should be terrified by this 8 foot tall creature standing in your kitchen/bedroom/living room/den. You were pissed. You were tired of being treated like a fetish. Like some kind of kink. 

“Just tell me what you want and let’s see if we can come to some sort of deal.”

“Eat the bad guys?”

“Do you KNOW any bad guys?”

“They’re just…out there.”

“So, you want me to go out there and FIND some bad guys? That’s a bit much for me. Can’t you do it on your own? I’m way too lazy for that. You need to find somebody else.”

And that’s how it went. Chocolates you already had. You had to hit up Costco to get tater tots. He was a part of you and went with you to class and to work. The first month, he was harmless. He didn’t do anything or say much of anything. The first time anything happened was when you were at a party. It was at a group of apartments called the Garden Apartments and a stoner that you had a crush on told you about it. You went alone and grabbed a Solo cup of jungle juice and circulated throughout the party. You couldn't find him and you'd hoped to seal the deal finally. You'd wait twenty minutes to see if he'd show before going home. You were posted up in the kitchen when a guy you'd never seen in class before started talking to you. 

“So…you into white guys?”

“What? That’s a weird question.”

You took a hard look at him. He was cute for a college guy: muscular, decent fashion sense, looked clean. You talked and busted his balls. He laughed a little too loud. You knew you could get it if you wanted it. But you weren't sure that you wanted it. 

“Let’s go upstairs. You look like your feet hurt. All of the sofas down here are full.”

“Yeah. Why not?”

You looked around to see that he was right. The two couches had four and five people crowding them. You followed him up a spiral staircase to a darkened bedroom. He held the door open and let you in first. He closed the door and locked it. 

“What are you doing? Unlock the door.”

Things were going sideways. Suddenly, this decent-looking white dude transformed into your enemy. He grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the bed. 

“Let me go. You have to let me go.”

You screamed but no one heard you over the loud music. 

“Stop. I said stop. You have to stop.”

You dropped to the floor, wiggling and squirming to get away from him. A skinny black tendril flicked out and slapped the hand off of your wrist. The white guy immediately released you. You crawled away from him. 

“Mistress, can I—”

“Eat him! Destroy him!”

The black swallowed you whole. Venom snapped Chad’s head off easily and popped it to the back of his throat and swallowed. He ripped each limb from his body, wrapped his thick, white tongue around it and swallowed. The torso went down the same way. He lunged towards the microscopic balcony and easily landed in the parking lot. You dusted off your jeans and walked over to the sidewalk. You walked nonchalantly through the woods back to your studio. As you locked your front door, you crawled into your bed pulling the blanket over your head. You completely disassociated from your body. The black goo formed a warm presence around you. You reached into your nightstand and pulled out a joint. You tucked a towel under the door of your bathroom. You slowly sank into the comfort of pot. It eased your anxiety and helped you relax. Tonight, it had the added misery of making you horny. You finished your joint and stripped all of your clothes off. You reached into your nightstand and pulled out your bullet vibrator. Cheap and small. It got the job done. You tucked it between your folds and pressed it flush against your clit. A black strand restrained you from switching it on. 

“Mistress, may I?”

“Sure. This night can’t get anymore fucked up.”

That was the first time—well not the first time you’d fucked yourself—but fucked Venom. He had you in three different positions, forcing orgasm after orgasm from you. You’d had two boyfriends previously. But, they’d been mediocre in bed. They never went down on you and almost never gave you an orgasm. You were content to stick with vibrators for the rest of your life. You had no clue that sex could be LIKE. THIS! Your sweat soaked the sheets. You suddenly understood why everyone was so crazy about having sex—why everyone went above and beyond to get! THAT! DICK! You spent that first weekend in bed, never once putting a stitch of clothing on. You were toning muscles that you didn’t even know existed.  
You’d form such a routine with Venom: class, work, homework, sex, sleep, shower, and if you could, eat. Usually, you’d eat a granola bar in class. You were certainly at no risk of gaining the freshman 15. In your exhausted haze, you were attempting to fight off Venom. The tip of the black tendril flicked against your bundle of nerves. Your mouth lazily dropped open. A thick, white tongue teased the tip of your own tongue. You tipped your chin up to sink back into sleep. You rolled onto your back which is how you always sleep. A black band secured you to the mattress and Venom rose up between your legs. The blanket dropped to the floor. His clawed hands nudged your feet up the mattress to lift up your knees. You had no energy to fight. You let your knees fall open. His thick tongue wiggled between your folds, stimulating you. You tilted your hips downwards. You rocked your hips on instinct against his tongue. 

“Yes,” he hissed, “give it to me.”

His tongue worked around your clit, without giving it the attention it needed. You worked your hips faster against his tongue. The coil wrapped tight in your abdomen. He thrust his thick tongue to the hilt into your pussy. A sleepy sigh leaked out of your mouth. The feedback bond held you itching. He wouldn’t let you sleep until you got off. Again. The black band against your hip pinned you to the bed. He worked his tongue in and out of you. Your caramel skin glistened in the streetlight from the window. The coil snapped. The orgasm washed through you. You felt totally relaxed. You felt warm. You felt good. You were oblivious to the rest of the world. 

“Another,” he hissed. 

“No. No…sleep.”

The feedback bond had created a monster. Venom loved chocolates and tater tots. He was addicted to the feeling of an orgasm. You walked around campus in a haze of post-orgasmic glow, because Venom kept you from sleeping by pulling orgasm after orgasm from you. The black tendrils gently pulled your hips over and you lie face down on your mattress. Venom ran his tongue between your cheeks. A small squeak left your lips. A thick black forearm worked under your hips and lifted your exhausted body. He held you on your knees, while his humanoid dick pumped slowly and steadily into you. The dick formed perfectly to your body. The tip stroked your G-spot with thrust after thrust. This orgasm resulted with you squirting down his muscular thighs. Venom dropped you boneless back onto the mattress. Your eyelids drifted closed.  
The first time you’d had sex with Venom, you were astounded. He had opened your eyes to a new way of having sex. You wanted to see how many orgasms you could have. Now, you just wanted to sleep. Why wouldn’t he let you sleep? You felt a black tendril pull your hip and rolled you onto your back. Another black tendril flicked the tip of your nipple. You were exhausted and you would let Venom do what he wanted to you.


End file.
